Frequently Asked Questions
Frequently Asked Questions As we all know people have a tendency to ask questions, and game developers and their staff have a tendency to provide an answer for them so that their hunger to knowledge is satisfied and everyone can go about their lives. Sometimes people want that information now ''and that's why I've made this page, is to provide the information that they thirst for to them so that I can move on with my life so feel free to scroll through and see what's available to you. Below you will find a list of frequently asked questions, and an answer provided to each of them so that you don't go about wondering why we'd left a question but never provided the answer to you and then you start thinking we're stupid. In addition if you have a question that isn't answered feel free to hop over to the website, sign up on the forums and ask it there please! Thank you! '''Game Development' * Release * Testing * Donation When will the game be released? That depends on how the team will work and grow. We expect an early release of the deathmatch version as soon as possible. This serves as something to keep people busy while the rest of the RPG elements are being developed. Is the game going to be played in a web browser in the final release? No. The game is only on a web browser while it is in the development phase, we will create a standalone client as soon as the web browser is unable to support the high quality and standards that we aim for. Rest assured, in the final release there will be a downloadable client. What is your budget and are you expecting free development, contractors or paid full time members? Currently, we have a limited budget since all money comes from donations, and are expecting completely free development. Donations cover expenses from time to time. How do I become a donator? Shinobi Life Online is still in an early developmental phase. You can donate here Your donations will be used to purchase the software required to build the high quality game you deserve, to help us with improving the game and site. How can I help with the project? If you would like to join the team, you must submit an application. Click here to see our open positions and what you need to include in your application. Our team members are vital in helping the project flourish. Also, simply sharing the project helps our community to grow. What engine are you using? Unity 3D. What are you writing in? Completely in C# with the Mono framework. Future plugins will be written in C++. Will this be a multiplayer game? Yes. Shinobi Life Online an Online Multiplayer Game Will it be free to play? Yes, it will be totally free of charge. There will be premium members who will get access to extra features, however we do not believe in Pay2Win - premium members will not have gaming advantages, as the entire game is about skills and strategy. Character * Chakra * Statistics * Attributes Will you be able to start off as a child and age as you play? Yeah. you will have no choice but to be born as a baby and will have to make yourself be born as your fist objective How will my character be different from everyone else's? # Customization at character creation # Village affiliation # Clan affiliation # The way you train your character (and therefore the resulting stats) # Use of ninjutsu # Use of taijutsu # Use of genjutsu # Fighting style # Chakra natures # Clothing style What will players be able to customise in the character creation? Deathmatch and Final release? The goal is to have a good, but very minimal, amount of character creation options like hair colour, hair style, skin tone, eye colour etc. released for Deathmatch. The final release, however, will be much more intricate and in-depth. Will SLO allow characters to customise further in game like cosmetics? Premium members will have the option to change their eye colour(s) once per character (This means you can have two different colours). Other enhancements such unique hairstyle and some rare accessories can also be purchased. Will the game be based off of your skill (training to get stats) or gear based (gear gives stats)? SLO is based off of skill level, so you will need to train to get stats. Training also includes running to increase speed and stamina, performing physical work outs or continuing to do jutsu to increase hand-sign speed. Can I be a jinchuuriki? No. Jinchuurikis or anything specific to the Naruto series will not appear in Shinobi Life Online. Affiliations * Village * Clan * Organization How will I be able to join a village? Upon character creation you can assign a village to your character. Later in the game, you can leave a village and stay villageless or even join a different village. More information on villages can be found here. What is the difference between a clan and an organisation? A clan is a group of people in a village who are related by blood and all bear the same last name. An organisation may consist of anyone, even if they have different backgrounds, as long as they have similar goals. Each clan may have distinct family features and core values while an organisation may have any purpose, whether it be good or bad. Will players be able to put their clans/org logos on their own clothing? Yes, but other players will be able to steal clan/org logos from others since it is not possible to prevent this from happening. What happens when a clan leader leaves his clan, gets killed or is offline for a long period of time? The next highest in rank will be the new leader. Also, anyone can leave their clan at any point, they will, however, keep their last name and not be able to join a different clan. A clan member that has left or been banished can still be recruited again by their clan. Why am I reading this?